User blog:Jioto576/Ben Tennyson Vs Green Lantern
It started when an alien device did what it did.jpg|Jioto576 Ben--Hal.jpg|Shiny Optimus Ben 10 Vs Green Lantern is a What If? Death battle made by Jioto576. It features Ben Tennyson from Ben 10 series and Hal Jordan/ Green Lantern from DC Comics. 'Description' People in fictitious worlds usually develop their powers with an accident, but these two brought them space objects to be the heroes they are. Who will win, the aliens kid? Or the lantern of peace? 'Interlude' Music Naunj: '''Heroes today are very, very varied, sizes and powers. All with something that makes them special, their background and others. '''CF: '''You are the chosen one and blah blah blah. However, what happens when in reality you are nothing like that and an object falls from the ground that you take by mistake? Well, you become one of the coolest heroes. '''Naunj: Like Ben Tennyson the carrier of the Omnitrix. BenInterlude.jpg CF: And Hal Jordan the most recognized Green Lantern. He is Naunj and I are CF. HalInterlude.jpg Naunj: And it's our job to analyze their weapons powers and abilities to determine who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! 'Ben Tennyson transforms into DEATH BATTLE!' Music 'Background' Naunj: '''Ben Tennyson is the typical stereotype of your teenage boy who has a problem with his family. Lazy and others. On his summer vacation he would go out with his cousin and his uncle Max in a mobile home. '''CF: '''Everything normal, right? However, at night Ben went outside and found what would change his life forever. He found a space object that would allow him to transform into 10 aliens. '''Naunj: It was supposed to be like that until the story came along and he got a load of those. 10,000! Tell me what the fuck you want all that ?. CF: We will never know my friend. Naunj: Ben's mission at the beginning was quite simple, to save people from strange beings who were looking for the omnitrix. Even super cool villains like, Lord Vilgax. CF: But over time he began to solve very strange and extensive galactic problems, in the process acquiring more aliens with bigger super powers each time. Being the most classic four arms. Naunj: We will compile and explain each of his 10 main aliens. 'Aliens' Heatblast.jpg|Heatblast fourarms.jpg|Four Arms diamondhead.jpg|Diamondhead grey matter.jpg|Grey Matter stinkfly.jpg|Stinkfly xlr8.jpg|XLR8 wildvine.jpg|Wildvine Wilmutt.jpg|Wilmutt upgrade.jpg|Upgrade ripjaws.jpg|Ripjaws CF: Describing all these guys is like hell but we reduce their abilities, Heatblast has pyrokinesis, four arms the strong guy. Diamondhead can take diamonds out of the ground, wilmutt is an absolute beast, gray matter is small and elusive, in addition to being quite intelligent, upgrade has a control over electrical devices like computers and televisions. Naunj: Ripjaws has a powerful bite and can swim at impressive speeds. Wildvine can have control of the plants and their body, XLR8 has speeds to the flash able to run enormous distances in seconds, to make tornadoes and others, finally the most disgusting of all Stinkfly, who has poisonous powers, of flight and high strength. Go that extensive and only being his first 10 aliens. CF: His weaknesses are really easy to infer. Since they represent elements and it depends on how Ben handles the situation. Naunj: But enough to talk about these basic nonsense and get to the point with your most effective aliens, since we will not analyze so many. There are more aliens that we will not put more photos because then dude ... There is social life .... CF: '''Gourmand can ingest things and reflect them as missiles, Way Big can be made in gigantic sizes, launch lasers and be immune to radiation. Swampfire has control over the plants and regeneration. Echo-Echo can multiply several times, create energy fields, redirect attacks and raise 25 times its size. '''Naunj: Humungasaur is like Hulk, it can generate earthquakes because of its enormous strength and it has high resistances. Jetray is a kind of demon that launches lasers of the eyes and flies at speeds higher than light. Big Chill is a bug that throws ice and can ingest things like lava and metal since it is quite resistant. Chromastone can absorb all types of light and redirect it with violet rays, as well as great durability and flight. CF: '''Cannonbolt can rotate at high speeds like a pinball, resisting absolutely all kinds of things ahead. Nanochip can fly, shrink to any size and launch bioelectric rays. Terraspin is a turtle that can turn on itself, ingests air in quantities and can repel attacks of all kinds such as poison, fire and others. Clockwork can travel in time and send objects reducing even people to dust. '''Naunj: Ball Weevil can create a plasma ball that can swell and explode, in addition to giving Ben the opportunity to scale walls. And the most gay alien is Pesky Dust who can put enemies to sleep and enter their dreams manipulating them. Toepick is an alien who can terrify you with his face as CF, inducing the opponent to a state of madness and illness. And one of its most powerful aliens is Atomix who can manipulate atomic energy capable of melting nearby objects and flying. CF: '''It's true that we may be missing aliens but we will only say that some of the aforementioned have more powerful ways to amplify their stats and we will not focus on that much. '''Naunj: There is a particular alien that we will focus on, this is the ultimate alien of a race known as the celestiapen, this is the alien X. Naunj: But what is special about this last one? Well A LOT really. Since he was able to fight with beings completely out of reach of many people, he is a virtually omnipotent being, who can restart universes although one could really say that it was in fact a multiversal manipulation by different theories. CF: It would seem that it is indestructible but it has limitations such as Ben's concentration to the maximum. Who would say that a summer vacation would become a mission to save the multiverse, Jesus. Naunj: '''Speaking of the subject, I think we forgot something and it's better to mention Ben and his Omnitrix. Well let's go for it! '''CF: Ben we have already described, he is quite confident and sometimes hard-headed, he is a great team leader and fighter in his normal form since he received basic training from the plumbers. Naunj: His method of combat is to attack first with weapons and fists while planning some strategy to overthrow his opponent. He is intelligent and shows all his rage and power in the end to end the mess. Now we will talk about the nature of omnitrix that object that allows Tennyson all that. CF: '''The Omnitrix is completely indestructible by conventional means, it has more than 10,000 alien DNA, it has a bomb that can destroy the universe in 10 days, it gives Ben a limited regeneration factor but saves it from occasions, like for example also he can revive it by removing aliens by default that could make Ben live, works as a GPS, communicator and teleporter. It also has a master control that allows you to transform without time limit and just thinking about it. '''Naunj: Conclusion the creator of this series actually smoked something with that satan device. Even so, let's collect his feats. 'Feats' *Saved multiple planets multiple times *Has defeated entire armies single-handedly *Defeated Vilgax, a galaxy-wide and feared conqurer, on many occasions *Saved the entire universe twice *Restored an entire species DNA *Defeated much more powerful opponents WITHOUT the Omnitrix CF: Throughout his history they have shown amazing feats like overcoming enemies without their omnitrix, saving the universe of villains like Vilgax and others. Eh but all the epicidad was lost because of that stupid reboot. What else ... Naunj: But their weaknesses are somewhat counterproductive many times in the fighting and we will list them. 'Weaknesess' *Each alien has their own specific weaknesses *The average would be electricity, explosions, high frequency noises, and energy absorbtion *He prefers to rush in guns blazing at first *Strategy comes later *Omnitrix won’t always change him into what he want *Has a mind of its own and will change Ben into the appropriate alien for the job....sometimes *Omniverse/Being shipped with his Cousin aka his fandom lol. CF: It can not be clearer, the Omnitrix can fail sometimes, the weaknesses of the natural aliens and Ben can fail with his strategies since they tend to arrive too late. And finally we highlight the fucking mental condition of this guy's fandom. Seriously fuck! is your cousin! And the reboots! The horrible reboots! Naunj: Get used to it ... Money is money Ben: It's Hero Time! 'Extra' Part of the help was thanks to Terraptor at Deviantart! ' 'Hal Jordan protects DEATH BATTLE! Music 'Background' Naunj: In the DC universe there are many groups and protective entities dedicated to specific sectors or simply because they want it. CF: '''Among the most recognized are green lanterns who have the power of the green ring, this contains unimaginable power. These were created by a group of smurf aliens called The Guardians, but their appearance is really only a distractor since they have immense power. '''Naunj: '''The Green Lanterns group was born to replace the old supposed protectors who ended up finishing sector 666, these were the manhunters. '''CF: '''But one day when one of these guys, known as abin sur, crashed on planet earth and being on the verge of death, he gave the ring to a young pilot named Hal Jordan. '''Naunj: '''Ah Shit... Here we go again '''CF: Harold Hal Jordan was a nobody originally, his father died in a flight test, Hal to admire him so much decided to fulfill the dream of his father. Naunj: So he decided to become a pilot, but his maneuvers in the air were very risky so he could not get a job. But one day when he was as a test driver he found the aforementioned abin sur. CF: So the ring was given to Hal who would get the responsibility and powers of this mythical object turning him into the guardian of the sector 2485. As a police, until the story elapsed and the uncle went completely crazy for the destruction of his world and I kill the guardians assuming a role of Parallax but this will not be counted. Why do not we talk better about his abilities with this ring? Naunj: We are going to list them, since unlike their opponent this one has more clear things. 'Skills' ''' Fighting Style Hal.jpg|Fight Style shields.jpg|Shields Ring Powah.jpg|Ring Battery.jpg|Battery Hal Intangiblity.jpg|Intangibility ArmyConstruct.jpg|Army Construction Invisiblity Hal.jpg|Invisiblity Projetction.jpg|Light Projection Mental Resistance.jpg|Mental Resistance *Fighting Style/Fighting Ability *Aviation *Indomitable Will *Leadership *Green Lantern Power Ring *Energy Projection/Constructs *Power Battery *Flight *Invisibility *Intangiblity *Healing *Construct Army *Dimensional Travel *Mental Resistance '''CF: '''Hal by itself has shown several things since he was able to kick the butt of the jackass of Sinister in the comic twilight emerald. He is an expert in aviation and is curious because one of his projections of light creates very powerful jets and we will specify in this. '''Naunj: '''Green Lantern also has a flight at speeds massively superior to light, durability and superhuman strength, it is not very intelligent but its creativity when it comes to fight is quite broad. '''CF: '''Apart from its clear characteristics, the ring has an apparently unlimited energy, capable of creating projections and weapons of what Hal thinks, is an object known to be almost indestructible. '''Naunj: The battery gives the energy to the ring and 7200 more. If not used, it is still stored in a pocket size. In addition its projections are ridiculously powerful being able to receive and give enormous amounts of energy, it creates shields of energy capable of receiving thousands of attacks of high temperatures and low, supernovas in one occasion. CF: And do you think that's it? Well, no! The guy can also be invisible and intangible, perfect for perverts like me. Can regenerate 100% of the wounds generated in combat, can build navies and travel between dimensions sealing opponents in it and finally he is able to resist various types of mental attacks. Naunj: '''Still not being exaggerated? Well, if you knew that it also has several forms that we will not count as being necessary for something like Parallax and others, yes, it is true that Hal merged with him but that would lead to very different behaviors, the same would apply for Specter, white , yellow, blue and red lantern. '''CF: Explained all these we will go to collect his feats. 'Feats' *Arguably the most powerful of the Green Lanterns; defeating enemies and armies that the rest of the *Green Lanterns combined could not defeat. *Killed all other Green Lanterns other than Kyle Rayner (Hal temporarily became a villain) *Literally the first thing he did with the ring was lift up a cliff as a test *Power beam can snipe multiple bullets from out of the air *He and Sinestro's clash nearly bend reality and also broke his yellow ring *Battles cosmic entities on regular basis *One shoted Amazo, who had Superman's durability *KOs Batman with a single punch *Can use planetary constructs *Accidentally destroyed an entire planet *Generated 1/3 of force needed to pull the earth *Flies across galaxies relatively quickly *Travelled to a neighbouring solar system and back in just less than 24 hours, clocking in at almost 200 000 times the speed of light. *'C'''an block nuclear explosions *Intercepted an atomic bomb blast before the explosion could grow larger than a foot in diameter *Travels through black holes *Caught Zoom with his chains *Tanks punches from Superboy Prime '''Naunj:' The exploits of this guy are quite impressive, since he can drag planets and use them as weapons. His projections have done unimaginable things. Its speed is also something to highlight as it passes through galaxies as if it were a walk through your neighborhood. Having gone through Black Holes, he has killed his companions with an eager desire. CF: Jo ... What a sadist. He also fought the league of justice, and took blows from beings like Superboy Prime who have destroyed universes, captured beings like the doctor zoomed, beat Amazo and many other things that imply their destructive and statistical level. Naunj: However, he has his weaknesses, which are few but can be lethal at the time of combat 'Weaknesess' *Extremely reckless, sometimes does things on a whim. *Fear can weaken his Lantern's willpower. *Ring battery can drain. *Constructs can still be overpowered and broken. CF: Quite explaining, right? Yes, Hal is often very sadistic, the battery is an important factor for the ring and without it he can not exercise the projections, which can also be absorbed. Naunj: '''The projections are also not the most powerful in the world, because they can be easily blown. Finally, after this extensive analysis, you can conclude that although you could not always be the best hero. You can always tell that you will be portrayed by the lantern of peace. ''Hal Jordan:"'In brightest day...in blackest night...'No evil shall escape my sight... Let those who worship evil's might... BEWARE MY POWER -- GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"'' '''Extra Part of the help was thanks to BangJang96 on Deviantart! 'Pre-Battle' Music Naunj:'All right the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all '''CF:'It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''DEATH BATTLE! ' AlienDevicesThemeJioto.jpg|''DEATH BATTLE THEME: Alien Devices Music '''Place: (Space Colony) It was a complete stampede of thousands of aliens running for their lives to realize that one of the yellow lantern known as Sinister with its powerful projections toppled giant statues and centers. Sinister: You will all succumb to my power! But suddenly the space with a green aura surrounding it came the hero of the green ring. Our dear Hal Jordan. Hal: '''Stop right there Sinister! This area must be at peace! Sinister: And that will prevent me from doing this! Instantly The Yellow Lantern activates with one of its projections a transporter of dimensions, Hal is going to stop it at full speed but in a dirty play it is caught by Sinister and taken to the transporter. While trying to return for it, coincidentally someone else was in the portal and collide falling into a remote part of the planet. when they fall both rise. '''Hal: Hey your kid! Who the hell are you? And because you were doing that kind of thing completely in the order of guardians. Ben: Excuse me? I am part of a very important group and stay away want? There are people who pursue this object. Ben points to the Omnitrix. Hal: Thinking * Will there be another, even greater danger? I can not afford this in any way! Hal: Your boy delivers that before you regret it! Ben: Oh great ... another one looking for this. Well, I have no other ... Heatblast! FIGHT! '' FIGHTBenVSHal.jpg '' In that instant, Ben's body changed to being a creature of fire. Heatblast: Let's see how you survive this! Heatblast sent powerful flares to the Green Lantern who with one of his projections being a hose extinguished the fire of the alien. Heatblast moved at great speed to attack Hal who with the least effort eluded him and kicked Ben. The hero of the Omnitrix became in this case in four arms. Four arms: Oh if you drink, let's see what you do against these muscles. Four arms raised a nearby rock and threw it against the Green Lantern who covered himself with one of his shields. With a face of frustration Ben rushes against it but Green Lantern does it to the side, hits it three times in a row and grabs a hammer hitting four arms. Ben retires and uses XLR8. Hal: Wait what kind of thing is this .... Hal was interrupted abruptly by a hit at maximum speed of XLR8 who now turned around Hal generating a tornado. In response Green Lantern creates a giant fan generating the current needed to return the tornado. XLR8: Eh? How does he do that? Hal: Surprised? Tennyson becomes untransformed and now becomes Gray Matter. Hal then creates planes that follow him. Ben hides behind a rock and thinks. Hal: I see that you like to play hide and seek boy. Let's see who is first. Hal traces the area and without problems finds Ben. He goes to the but Green Lantern stops to be received by a powerful blow of several diamonds from nothing more or nothing less than Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Let me decorate that ring, buddy! Hal then becomes invisible to take advantage. Ben: Big Chill! The shape of Ben changes to a blue with wings like a butterfly, it hides likewise. Big Chill: Two can play that game you know! Both fighters turn around and finally find themselves face to face beating both withdraw and Hal launches with a minigun bullet to Ben who becomes Gourmand tragandonse each bullet and returning it to Green Lantern who becomes intangible. The lantern of peace is heading full speed towards Ben hitting him, but Tennyson with his own hands hits Hal in the face. Ben: '''That was like a missile to the face not old! '''Hal: Hey I think that phrase was mine! Hal does not care and generates a projection of a giant ship to crush Ben. Hal: Now you will know what is really one. When launching it Hal seems to have finished with Ben but this one is turned into Humungusaur. Humungusaur: Disappointing! Humungusaur with his own hands breaks the ship and hits the ground generating an earthquake that takes giant rocks impacting Green Lantern and therefore Ben is transformed into Chromastone flying to Hal who turns and generates a projection near Ben, the effect of purple alien it causes the light to be returned blinding Hal for a while. Chromastone exploits and hits Green Lantern sending it to the ground with force generating a visible from the outskirts of the planet. Hal gets up and meets the omnitrix hero. Ben: '''Wilmutt! When transforming into the orange beast, it rushes against Hal with force but it is useless since Hal takes two trains of the sides arrolandolo. Ben is flying towards a water reserve. '''Hal: Well, I guess I refreshed a bit this time. When Hal arrived he was greeted by zigzag bites by Ripjaws, Hal returns and creates a submarine bomb to Ben who jumps in the air and becomes Stinkfly. It lashes out on Hal's path and hits it up and throws acid but Hal evades it with its intangibility. Hal: '''You really tired child. Hal uses a giant satellite near the wrestling zone and hits Tennyson but he uses Upgrade generating frequencies to attack Hal. Green lantern screams in pain. And Ben seizes the moment. '''Ben: Good time to put things a little bigger. Way Big !!! At that moment The omnitrix hero is transformed into Way Big running against Hal who is trying to remove the satellite but then Way Big arrives and launches a strong blow sending Hal to a mountain. Flashlight comes out and tries to attack with his projections but none is good, Way Big grabs him by throwing him to the ground. Hal is injured but momentarily regenerates. The alien was going to step on him but Hal dodges with enormous speed. Green Lantern then decides to go as fast as he can into space. Ben: Ok will play to follow your step. Atomix! Ben's body changes and becomes Atomix going behind Hal. When they are in space, Hal uses giant chains that trap two planets. Hal: '''Now I will show you my power! While bringing the planets, I created a gigantic army to attack Ben who with Atomix generated explosions but they were not useful and was attacked by the crowd. '''Ben: '''Aghhh ...... You can still ... Echo-Echo! Instantly an explosion of thousands of Echo-Echo is generated. The war begins between all the projections and Echo-Echo. Hal instantly launches the planets but they are useless against the amount of Echo-Echo. Ben then leaves the clones and becomes Cannonblot spinning like a Pinboll ball smashing illusions and reaching Hal, Ben stops and becomes supreme Swampfire throwing ultra-powerful flares, Hal then decides to grab the Power Battery and launch a powerful beam. But Ben becomes Jetray dodging all attacks at maximum speed and throws a ray of the eyes to Hal but this generates a shield and grabs with gigantic hands projected to Ben. '''Hal: Do you know what time it is now? Time to give up! Hal throws Ben towards a planet at maximum speed. Ben: '''This can not be like that! Clockwork! At that moment Ben travels in time but Hal pursues him on that line. Hal: Ah where are you going, boy? '''Ben: Ball Weevil! Ben becomes Ball Weevil and launches a powerful plasma ball that hits Hal but it simply cleans up. Ben: Pesky Dust! Ben transforms and tries to enter Hal's mind but he can not and Hal hits Ben hard. Hal: That was silly! Ben: Do you want to see something worse? Ben transforms into Toepick and takes out his frightening face generating that Hal is traumatized and Ben takes advantage and grabs Hal telling him. Ben: You will never have this! It is my duty to protect him! Ben kicks Green Lantern for the space vortex and finally Ben arrives at the battle zone with the Echo-Echo and the projections, decides to become Echo-Echo supreme. Echo-Echo: ECHO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The huge sound expansion causes Hal to have trouble dragging the planets, seeing that his army is losing decides in an attack of rage to destroy all the solar system in the area and even goes much further turning a Galaxy into his lethal weapon , Ben observes this and looks among all his aliens and does not find a good one. Ben: '''This will not be a real problem! In his mind * Damn what I do .... Oh I got it! But it was too late, Hal had shot down all that galaxy with Ben. Music '''Hal: Uff that was close. But in that of an immense catatunmbo of debris, the mighty Alien X ascended. The two Alien X personalities greet Ben. Ben: It's time to do this! Alien X is transported behind Hal and hits him with immense force. Hal returns and charges the battery with a beam of energy. Alien X dodges and goes to Hal to grab him and turn around the universe and generate galactic vortices, Hal tries to stop the journey but the strength and resistance of Alien X is too much. Green Lantern is sent to maximum power to a class of seat of galaxies where Ben begins to try to remove the ring but Hal destroys the multiple galaxies around him and in a rage attack tries to target Alien X but it starts to restart the universe. The two voices of Alien X: ARE YOU CRAZY !? Ben: We have no other option! Hal: Damn this is serious. I did not want to resort to this. Alien X looks confused but then Hal decides to leave the current dimension and while traveling between them he finds the dimension of Alien X. Ben: Wait, how is this possible ?! Hal: I'm sorry child but you do not stop me from another .... Hal sends a projection of colossal sizes. Ben: Oh come on ... there must be some ... Hal: '''Your hour just finished friend. The projection generates an explosion that ends with the current dimension and Hal returns to the normal where only the Omnitrix is. '''Hal: Good now to the initial. K.O! 'Conclusion' Music CF: NO !!!!!!! THE CHILDHOOD!!! Naunj: So it seems my friend ... But you do not have to start by parts ... first of all Ben's statistics were by far superior to Ben who only stood out in himself for his multiple aliens. Even if we forget effective aliens like Feedback who redirect energy and the thousands more, they were all repelled by Hal who had the experience advantage, albeit slightly since both have fought opponents throughout his life. CF: But Ben could go back in time! And destroy stellar shits! Naunj: It's true but Hal can simply keep up and repel any of Ben's strategies and apart from that can make things faster and more effective. Hal did not have it easy since Ben's feats and other things were difficult and also that Ben's regeneration with his Omnitrix is massive but he was simply overthrown by Lantern. CF: Good but what happens then with the time I redirect with Feedback a big bang? Would not I do the same with the battery and its power? Naunj: Hal is not foolish enough for that and he's also faster than Ben. Hal has faced characters with too much destructive power and survived it like his teammates and Superboy Prime. In conclusion, anything Ben could do was nothing more than a distraction for Green Lantern. CF: '''Looks like Ben don't '''watch-ed than Jordan throw him out of the ring '''Naunj: '''The winner is Hal Jordan Category:Blog posts Category:Jioto576 Category:What-If? Death Battles